


My Heart Belongs To You

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [44]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My heart belongs to you and I'll do everything I can to get you out of here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Belongs To You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing!

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: My Heart Belongs To You  
Characters: Sam McCall and Johnny Zacchara  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Johnny Zacchara  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Het.  
Summary: "My heart belongs to you and I'll do everything I can to get you out of here."  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 191 without title and ending.

Word used: Chained

Drabble # 44: My Heart Belongs To You

Sam could only watch as Johnny was brought into the PCPD, forced into a room and chained to the table, the cuffs on his wrists and ankles tightened at the last minute so that he couldn't escape.

They were in an interrogation room, waiting for Lucky, Dante or Nathan to question Johnny on the death of his father. She knew that her husband had done it, that Johnny had killed Anthony to protect her.

She would do her best to keep him out of jail for doing a public service for everyone in Port Charles. But if by some twist of fate, the PCPD got enough evidence and Johnny went to jail, Sam would still be there for him.

After the cops left them alone to talk for a few moments, Sam took Johnny's hands into hers. "I love you, Johnny. My heart belongs to you and I'll do everything I can to get you out of here."

When Johnny leaned across the table and kissed her, Sam knew that things were bad and she and her husband had a rough time ahead of them. The good thing was that she wasn't leaving his side.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews!


End file.
